can u plz clik this
by x.iNT0theRUSH.x
Summary: i suk  summerie but plz r&r includes s e x and insect no liek no reed xx [AN ADDED.]
1. Chapter 1

it wuz cold dark glumy night "troy i am cold" said gabby "i can warm u u sexi" said troy. upun hering this sharpey began 2 unzip her pantz. she slide finger over clit and mone lil did sharpay no ryan watch her plesuring herself ryan felt himself begin 2 bcum hard down south.

Meenwile upstairs jason had kelsi pinned to the wall (in a non abusive way) in the baffrum while taylo sucked his pretzel. "'ooooh taylo" jason mone "ooh fuk bb u so gd" "O I CUM FUCK TAYLO O I CUM OMGGGGGGGGGG" taylo lik up Jason juice and mone "ooh baby u taste sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo gd" "lets move to bedroom" Jason exclaim wit wink (BTW DID ANY UV U C HARESPRAY OMG LINK WINK IS IT AMAZING OR NO OMG!!)

they enter the bedroom and gasp when they see troy pushing dick into clit of gabi OOOOOOH FASTEST she moan "R U GUYS HAVING SEX????" taylor ask clrly shoked "YES DO U WANT TO JOIN" tory said a lil 2 late he had alredi reeched his climate "OH 2 LATE NEXT TIME OK!!!" "im joining 2!!!" sharparay scremz "ok" gabi sayz w/ deth glare "CAN I JOIN TOO PLZ" ryan ask lokign down at his erecktshin "DUDE Y UR HARD DOWN DER" troy ask w/ mellow look on fance ryan steal glance from sharpay and smile "OH U PERV!!!" chad scream "ok we be back aftr wink wink'

daz de end PLZ COME BACK AFTER 2 READ CHP.2 AND FUTURE CHAPZ THX!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"HI GUYS!!! THANK U FOR ALL COMMENTS:D THIS IS NO JK1 I TKE WRITIN VRY SRSLY. SRY 4 DELAY, I HAD BAD THRUSH HAD 2 C DOCTOR OK ON WIT STORI!!"

after the pashunit s e x w/ gabrielle troi jump in shower 2 wash off greasy wite come over his sexyyyyyy body wink wink as gabi was bathing troy sneeked in2 the room of ryan little did he no that sharpay wus sneeking into the bathroom of gabi at the thote of seein gabies perfect plump prune nipplies sharpay became very slipperygabi turned round 2 see sharpay staring at her ..."o sharpay why is de heet radiating from ur legz?" she asked but sharpey did nt here, her eyez were travelin down gabis wet bodi 2 her grapefroot were she saw de hed of de shower "o gabzi i didnt meen 2 i jus..." sharpay trailed off but gabi stopped her "w8 sharpey...wud u like 2 join me? ur pear is looking very enflaymed" sharpay walk over 2 gabz in sexy sudictive wai she slowli lifted her lng wet hot slippery meaty leg over de bath n sat down "o gabi itz so cold!!" sharpay moaned so sharphay leen over and kiss gabie on her full juicy fruit read lips gabrieller slowli kizzed bak with all the pashon she had in her "mmmm uh huh" sharpie mone as gabi began 2 massage her bak slowly with her godliek hands sharpahs hand began 2 travel sout to slowli part her own folds "ok" sharpie brwat her fingers bak up 2 tangle them into gabz lucious cat blak locks gabrieler frew her hed bak in exstaci. she den began to fel sumfin in btwn her legz. she luk down. she see sharpay wit shower hed. she gasp. sharpay moove the shower hed in between gabi slowly feelin the pashin razing to herself little did they no wut was happenin in the other room. troy walk in2 rum of ryan. he did not nock. troy walk in and gasp. "dud is that a pic of me? u sik dud!!! im not a homo!!!!" troy shouted but he cud not help himself start getin hard like rock band down sowth at site of ryan stroaking his own weewee. insted of tryin 2 hide, a naked ryan evunz stud up and liked troiz earlobe. jus as ryern was abut 2 unzip troiz pant he hurd screem from bafroom. "SHARPY!!!!!" ryan scream "GABRIALL!!!!" troi screem and both boyz interloked fingerz and ran towards the bathroom (imaagin dramtik muik here...like..britney spears toxic!!!) dey walk in 2 find sharpy holding the hand of gabi as they bot reech their climates. both gurls turned 2 luk at the bois. troi cud not help but notice a red handle in gabriallas grapefroot. he lifted gabriella out of bath and pulled on de handle. gabriella held in a mone. "holi shit this is my tootbrush gabi!!! n u had it up your weewee!! u sik!!!"

STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER 2 C IF TROY AND GABBI MAKE UP!! (HINT; THEY HAV SEX!!)


	3. AN

...Quite obviously, this story is not to be taken seriously.  
If you even began to think that this story is anything serious, and that is how we type, then what the fuck, srs.  
& if you really are that desperate for some deep, detailed sex, check out a porn website or something, kthxbai. 


End file.
